


Boy, You Drive Me Crazy

by alyssamalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Pining, Top Niall, please read though i think its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssamalik/pseuds/alyssamalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: "basically Louis's been pining for a while and dropping hints like there's no tomorrow so finally he just stops talking to Niall when Niall doesn't get it and Niall's really confused and upset because he likes Louis so much, why isn't Louis talking to him? and yeah. :DDD"</p><p>****</p><p>Just moving all my old works from tumblr onto AO3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, You Drive Me Crazy

Louis checks himself in the mirror one more time; this was the day that he was going to get Niall Horan to love him.

Louis has been pining for months. (To the point where it is getting pathetic if he must say so himself).

It all started on a day off, all the boys buggered off to do whatever they pleased but Niall decided to stay with Louis. They were playing FIFA for a good majority of the day until Louis got tired of losing (Niall is the only person he ever loses to in FIFA. That one time by Liam is something he chooses to never talk about) and now they were just channel surfing.

Settling on a re-run of Friends, they were happy to sit back and enjoy the rest of their time. That is until Louis looked over at Niall and was simply dumbfounded. Niall was simply stunning. His skin a smooth pale and eyes a sharp electric blue. His blonde hair growing out slightly to show off his dark roots bring his eyes out even more. The muscles in his arms and chest were put on display because Niall loved to walk around without a shirt on (Louis is silently thanking the Gods above) and they are sculpted and toned to perfection. Obviously his months of working out with the trainer have paid off. And how had Louis not noticed this before.

But that doesn’t matter because he had finally noticed back then, and if he cuddled up into Niall’s chest that night. No one really has to know that Louis’ heart was soaring in his chest.

After that day, Louis has made it his life mission to get Niall to love him.

And it seems to be getting him nowhere.

The first thing Louis did was play footie with Niall, that’s a bond that the both of them shared and Louis thought it would be a gentle start. Then he started giving Niall more tender touches, like steering him through crowds with a hand on his lower back. And even when all the boys were together after shows, Louis would sit next to him in the van on the way back to the hotels, feigning absolute tiredness in order to rest his head on Niall’s shoulder.

None of his tactics have worked and Louis is going to have to step his flirt game up.

So here is Louis walking out of his flat and on his way to Niall’s, donning in Niall’s favorite “CRAZY MOFOS” shirt with an open denim jacket to wear over it, black skinnys that he knows make his arse look completely irresistible and his trusty black vans. His hair is styled almost messily (even though Louis took almost an hour on it), but Louis would never walk out of his flat if it wasn’t perfect, especially knowing he was seeing Niall.

It was just going to be a night out with the blonde lad anyway. They were gonna go to Niall’s favorite pub that Louis “had to come to because you haven’t lived until you go!” (wise words from Niall himself). And Louis was not about to pass up an offer of getting drunk with his favorite boy.

By the time Louis got to the younger lad’s flat, the blonde was still walking around without a shirt. (Louis was internally swooning. Well mostly internally.)

“How is it that everyone believes I am the one who gets ready the slowest when you’re walking around in next to nothing trying to seduce me? You’re despicable Horan.” Louis says with a smirk, leaning against the doorway of Niall’s room; watching the muscles in his back twitch and tense under the pale skin as Niall riffles through his wardrobe. Louis wanted to spend the rest of eternity mapping out the expanse of skin with his fingertips, feeling the skin prickle up under his soft touch, making red lines rise as he scratches his nails down his back while Niall has him pressed into the mattress. Louis would kill for it.

“Are you trying to tell me that you don’t want some of this? You filthy little liar you,” Niall teased, running across the room to give Louis a big hug. Niall didn’t notice that Louis held on a little bit tighter or if he did, he doesn’t mention it.

In the time it takes Niall to get dressed, call a taxi and actually get to the pub; the atmosphere there is already rowdy. There are plenty of drunk men trying to sing to whatever live music is playing, some of them hitting on the female bartenders, and some people even grinding on the so called “dance floor”.

And Niall fits right it, whooping at every person he sees (obviously regulars here) and making a beeline straight for the bar.

Louis sticks close to Niall while the blonde gets them both drinks, exclaiming how he “needs to try one of everything at least!” (If Louis didn’t love this boy he would think Niall was trying to kill him.)

It only takes 3 shots to get Louis happily tipsy, 5 shots to make him drunk enough to tell a secret or two and 7 to make him grind with anything that has legs. But he is at least in his right mind to grind with an even drunker Niall.

The beat is filthy and Louis feels grimy with sweat as he dances but he would never trade the feeling of Niall pressed against his back, pressing his crotch against Louis arse. When the older lad feels a bulge growing (in his own pants and against his bum) and heavy breathing down his neck, he decides now would be a good time to turn around.

He’s not expecting to be an inch away from dark blue eyes, clouded with pure hunger and lust, rosy red cheeks from overexertion and dark pink lips so close to his own.

Louis doesn’t even think twice. He leans in and seals their lips together, tongues immediately tying together and its getting too sloppy too fast. Niall breaks away first and is soon leading Louis out of the pub and into the backseat of a taxi, not letting go of the older smaller boy for a second.

When they get back to Niall’s flat, they are both too drunk and filled with sexual energy. They stumble through the threshold of the flat and just make it to Niall’s room all the while kissing passionately (or as passionately as they can given the state they’re in).

Niall presses Louis into the mattress later that night, both of them stealing kisses from each other and Louis maybe (definitely) tells Niall that he loves him as they reach their high. But at least he can go to sleep with a dopey smile on his face.

♦♦♦

When Louis wakes up the next morning, Niall isn’t in bed. But Louis is fine with this. He throws on some of Niall’s clothes he finds in his wardrobe and limps slightly to the kitchen (he is really loving the soreness in his bum, knowing how he got it). The blonde is half naked again, frying up some eggs and Louis wraps his arms around him. Louis is really fine with this.

“Mornin’ Nialler,” Louis purrs against his skin, nuzzling his face into Niall’s skin.

“G’morning Lou,” Niall replies as he adds some cheese to his eggs, “you’re extra cuddly today.”

Louis gives a little nip at his shoulder before answering, “Well obviously Ni, I love you silly.”

Niall gives a short chuckle, “Love you too Lou.”

Louis frowns.

Niall must not know what he meant by ‘I love you’.

“Did you have a good time last night babe?” Louis asks instead.

“Yeah, Lou! I’m sure it was great!”

He’s sure? Not certain?

“You’re sure? Not certain?”

“Well yeah. I must have drunk a shitload because I barely remember anything. But I’m not hung over and I’m actually feeling pretty good this morning so it must have been a great night.”

He doesn’t remember. The best night of Louis’ life, with the person he has wanted for so long, doesn’t remember what happened between them. Louis feels the burning in his eyes but refuses to let Niall see him upset. He can only respond with a gentle “oh” before disentangling himself with Niall and scurrying off to collect his things before running out the flat.

♦♦♦

Louis tries not to cry as he stumbles back into his flat.

He obviously fails miserably. Crying waterfalls and snotting on the crazy mofos shirt that he now wishes he didn’t grab on his haste to get out of Niall’s flat.

He stays there for a while. And he knows it because the sun is already setting through the window when Harry walks in. Wordlessly scooping Louis up and wrapping him in a small embrace. They don’t say anything as they walk to the bathroom and Harry runs the bath for him. Louis doesn’t say anything when Harry strips him off and deposits him in the not quite scalding water.

Louis has no energy to complain when Harry washes his body with soap and water, both of them knowing that Louis wasn’t going to do it himself in the state he’s in. And when Harry is done he dries Louis off with the fluffiest towel they own before carrying the depressed boy to the bedroom, Harry’s bedroom.

Harry helps Louis into one of his super large t-shirts and Louis is absolutely swimming in it. And Louis thinks it’s perfect because he feels so small and like he’s swimming in an ocean but he’s drowning and the waves are pushing him under. He whimpers at the thought and Harry shushes him; tucking them both under the duvet.

They both don’t talk for a while. Harry isn’t the type of person that probes for answers. He’s more of the type of person to wait until the other person wants to tell him why they’re upset. And Louis is silently thankful for that. It gives him time to think even when he feels like his head is going to explode.

It isn’t until Louis is moments away from sleep, eyelids almost shut and head rolling down the plane of Harry’s chest when he mumbles something unintelligible.

“What was that Lou?” Harry whispers trying not to startle the sleepy boy in his arms.

_“Why doesn’t he love me?”_

♦♦♦

The next morning, Louis wakes up just after dawn. The early morning light is just starting to pour in through the cracks in Harry’s curtains and Louis is feeling the after effects of the day before. Physically and mentally.

The smaller boy extracts octopus like limbs from around his body and he feels cooler by the time his little feet touch the ground. He thinks it’s funny how he’s so cold that it seems like his own body can’t generate any heat to keep him warm. Like his body just knows that he is basically an empty shell of a person.

An unloved, empty shell of a person.

He pads to the bathroom down the hall and he doesn’t want to look in the mirror.

He does anyway.

And all he sees is puffy, dull eyes; a face that is growing paler by the hour, and pure sadness really. No wonder Niall doesn’t love him.

But it’s ok because Louis tells himself that he’s done crying about it. Louis Tomlinson is not a crier. So he does what any right minded boy his age would do.

He walks through the flat and back to his own room, going into his emergency stash of alcohol that he keeps in a bag in the depths of his closet and drinks until he can’t feel the pain and rejection. And he feels much better.

♦♦♦

Harry wakes up soon after when he hears something in another room crash and break. The taller boy is up and through the flat to find the source of the noise. And when he sees Louis passed out on his own bed with a broken bottle on the ground underneath where his hand is hanging off the side of the bed, he only sighs deeply as he cleans up the glass, and turns Louis on his side before quietly leaving the room.

♦♦♦

A while later, Louis wakes up for the second time that day feeling worse than before. All the emotional pain with Niall has forced its way back into his mind like water rushing out of a broken dam and on top of that, he now has a pounding headache.

He jumps through the shower to get the smell of alcohol off him and to get some color to his skin and thinks that if he keeps himself busy and ignores the problem, maybe he can feel better. Maybe he can forget.

But when he walks into the main room to see Niall and the rest of his bandmates sitting around the room he wishes he can swallowed up by a shark. That would hurt a lot less.

But he’s not gonna let them know he’s hurting.

“Hey guys,” Louis greets everyone; giving everyone except a certain blonde any eye contact.

“Hey Lou are you feeling any better?” Harry asks back. And Louis would chop his balls off if he wasn’t so fucking earnest.

“I’m fine Harry honestly.” Louis replies but it’s clipped, it has an ice to it that Harry knows means 'shut the fuck up.'

Louis then placates them all with a smile that they can all see right through but they decide to let it go.

♦♦♦

A little bit later, everybody seems to have forgotten Louis little stint from earlier (Harry had told them all that he found Louis in an alcohol coma well before noon and they were all worried). They easily fell back into their seamless flow with their jokes and laughs.

But Niall was noticing Louis’ odd behavior.

The older lad was completely ignoring the blonde boy. He hasn’t spoken a word to him since his greeting to the room earlier and for damn sure hasn’t looked in his general direction all night. Niall was feeling a little bit neglected.

He watched as Louis bounced around the room; going from cuddling at Liam’s side, resting his head in Zayn’s lap and then sprawling all over Harry. But Niall thinks that maybe this is just a phase, maybe it’ll all be over by tomorrow.

♦♦♦

Except it wasn’t over by the next day (or the next week for that matter). Louis went from ignoring him to straight up avoiding the blonde at all costs. When they all had to be put into a van for an interview, Louis wouldn’t sit anywhere near him (in the van and during the interview). When Niall invited them all to his flat to hangout, everyone showed up except Louis. And whenever Niall tried to even hold a conversation with the brunette lad, he was completely ignored.

Niall was at his wits end. He needed to figure out a way to get to Louis and see what his problem was.

♦♦♦

So Niall went to Harry.

“You’re going to have to ask him yourself,” Harry declares, trying to brush Niall off. There was some cooking show on the telly that Harry was not in the mood to miss.

“He won’t even let me get within a mile of him!” Niall shoots back. He just needs some help and he was not about to leave without getting it. “Help me! Please Harry c’mon!” Niall begs as he clambers over Harry’s lap, effectively cutting of his view from the telly.

“Fine fine fine,” Harry says as he shoves Niall off his lap. He stands and begins walking toward the hallway towards the other rooms in the flat. But then he stops, looks back at Niall with his head cocked to the side, “you coming?”

Niall scurries off after him not knowing what Harry’s plans are but he doesn’t care, he’ll do anything to talk to Louis again.

Harry stops outside of Lou’s bedroom door; knocking loudly before hearing a voice on the other side of the door.

“Who’s it?”

“It’s me open up,” Harry responds casually, getting impatient knowing that he’s missing his show.

The lock on the door twist and then the door is swinging open. Harry marches right through the threshold grabbing Louis around the waist as he goes before depositing his smaller frame on the unkempt bed.

Louis is about to quip at Harry about how it’s not ok to just manhandle him even if Harry is basically a yeti but then he spots Niall and his mouth closes accordingly.

Harry is first to pick up on the tension in the room when they just stare at each other, but there is too much silence and not enough making up. So he happily breaks this silence.

“Louis you have been avoiding Niall and now he is annoying me,” Harry starts staring right at Louis before turning his green gaze to the other lad. “So you both better make up so that everything can go back to normal.” And Harry marches right back out, grumbling about ‘immature people who can’t solve their own damn problems.’

Niall closes the door behind him before approaching Louis, and boy does the brunette look murderous. “I’m sorry Louis, what I did was stupid and I know I hurt your feelings and that is the last thing I ever wanted to do.” Niall gets to his knees in front of Louis before continuing. “I can’t live with you avoiding me anymore Louis. I just can’t. I miss just being around you and I didn’t realize how much I needed you until you were gone.”

Louis just stares at him, blue eyes no longer furious but now looking a little saddened.

Niall trudges on, “Lou, I don’t know what I did but could you tell me so I don’t make the same mistake and hurt you again?”

Louis’ eyes immediately close off before he throws his head back and laughs bitterly. His laugh is so manic that it takes Niall by surprise. When Louis looks back down at him, his eyes are blazing again.

“Well Niall let me fill you in. We were clubbing, as you remember and we were both drunk but you were absolutely hammered. We were grinding and then we kissed and by the end of the night you were pounding me into your mattress.” Louis takes a pause to let his words sink into Niall’s head, the blonde boy’s mouth hanging open as he stares back up at him. “But that’s not what I’m mad about Niall because the sex was great. When I woke up and came to find you only to find out that you remembered nothing of our night, I was absolutely crushed. And to be honest I’m still crushed because I actually like you Niall and I wish I didn’t.” Tears were streaming down the older boy’s face but he was not about to bring attention to it by wiping them away. He wanted Niall to see just how bad he had hurt him.

Niall shuffles forward on his knees, getting in between Louis legs as his pale hands grab at Louis waist. “Louis Tomlinson, I wish I wasn’t so stupid. Even though I was drunk enough to have forgotten what we did, having sex with you was not a mistake. I would kill to love you again. Under different circumstances of course but I do like you too Louis, I always have.”

Louis takes a hold of Niall’s jaw with gentle fingers, whispering “What are you saying Niall?”

“I’m saying that I messed up Lou, but if you would give me the chance to make things right will you say yes?”

Louis nods dumbly before speaking, “Yes of course.”

It takes Niall no time at all to surge up and plant kisses all over Louis face (causing him to scrunch up his nose adorably) before kissing his lips and pressing him down into the mattress (yet again).

♦♦♦

Much later, when there is a naked Louis being all soft and cuddly and pliant where he lies pressed against Niall’s chest, Niall thinks that yeah, he’s going to need Louis forever. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it ! let me know what you thought (:
> 
> visit me on [tumblr](http://soulfatelarry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -alyssa.x


End file.
